1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to portions of air delivery devices that interact with the nasal passages of users. These air delivery devices may be used with positive airway pressure [PAP] such as continuous positive airway pressure [CPAP] devices, automatic positive airway pressure devices [APAP], variable positive airway pressure devices [VPAP], and bi-level positive airway pressure devices [BPAP].
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nasal pillows exist to be partially inserted into each of a user's nares and form a seal with the nares, which allows for the user to breathe a pressurized stream of air from the ventilator or PAP device. However, present nasal pillows have been known to have deficient seals which allow the pressurized air to escape from around the pillows and thus reduce the effectiveness of the air pressure supply. Additionally current nasal pillows often put a large and unnecessary amount of pressure on the nare region of the user's face in order to be properly held in place and form an adequate seal. Such large pressures are often required due to the limited flexibility of present nasal pillows. As such the combination of a large pressure being applied to a user's nares through an inflexible pillow can result in a large amount of discomfort which can cause insomnia, and/or greatly discourage the user's desire to use a positive air pressure device, which is often prescribed to treat potentially life threatening conditions, such as sleep apnea. As such, the continued improvement of positive air pressure facial interfaces such as masks and pillows is a continuing endeavor.
A need therefore exists for a nasal pillow that is interchangeable with a mask system, flexible, adaptable to a user's nares and facial profile, and reduces pressure applied on the nare region while in use.